1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bonder that can be used in the case of inner lead bonding of semiconductor components such as semiconductor integrated circuits (IC) and large-scale integrated circuits (LSI) as the bonded components, or in the case of outer lead bonding of inner lead bonded semiconductor devices as the bonded components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With respect to the prior art, a tape bonding device like that indicated in FIG. 1 is used for this type of bonding. The device indicated in FIG. 1 has a support mechanism 3 containing a flat bonding plate 2 on which a semiconductor integrated circuit (to be abbreviated as "IC") 1 is placed as the bonded component. Said support mechanism 3 is loaded on XY.theta. table 4. After IC 1 is positioned relative to a lead (not shown) provided on tape carrier 6 that is brought above said IC by a transport mechanism not shown, said IC 1 is bonded by thermocompression by said bonding device resulting in bonding of said lead and the bump (electrode) of IC 1. XY.theta. table 4 aligns the relative positions of said lead arranged on tape carrier 6 and the bump of IC 1 by making positional corrections of the two-dimensional coordinates in the horizontal plane as well as the angle of rotation with respect to support mechanism 3.
On the other hand, bonding tool 8 for pressing IC 1 onto bonding plate 2 is mounted above bonding plate 2. This bonding tool 8 is attached to a tool vertical movement mechanism 9 functioning as an approach and withdrawal mechanism, allowing bonding tool 8 to approach and withdraw from bonding plate 2. This tool vertical movement mechanism 9 is equipped with tool holder 11, which allows bonding tool 8 to be attached and removed as desired, holder mounting block 12, which acts as a stand for holding said tool holder 11, sliding guide 13, intermediate slider 14 and sliding guide 15.
Pressurization mechanism 17 is arranged further above bonding tool 8 as a device for providing pressure for the the pressing performed by said bonding tool 8. Said pressurization mechanism 17 is attached to XY table 19 together with the above-mentioned tool vertical movement mechanism 9.
The following provides an explanation of the operation of the device of the prior art comprised in the manner described above.
Firstly, when tape carrier 6 is intermittently fed at a prescribed pitch to a position above IC 1 placed on bonding plate 2, XY.theta. table 4 is activated according to the command from a control device not shown, which aligns the positions of the lead on tape carrier 6 and IC 1. Then, XY table 19 operates to position bonding tool 8 with respect to said lead and the bump of IC 1. When this positioning is completed, the tool vertical movement mechanism 9 operates to lower bonding tool 8 and bring it in contact with IC 1. Simultaneously, output shaft 17a of pressurization mechanism 17 protrudes to apply pressing force to bonding tool 8 resulting in bonding connection between the bump of IC 1 and the lead by thermocompression bonding. Furthermore, heating of the bonding connection area is performed by a cartridge heater, etc., (not shown) contained within bonding tool 8. In addition, the lowering and raising of bonding tool 8 is detected by a displacement sensor 20 provided on tool vertical movement mechanism 9.
When this bonding connection is completed, the tape bonding device of the prior art returns to the state indicated in FIG. 1 through a process that is the reverse of that described above. A series of the above-mentioned operations are then continued to perform bonding connection for a large number of ICs.
However, in the case of performing bonding connection using the operations described above, the parallelism between IC 1 and the pressing surface of bonding tool 8 becomes important. In order to obtain this, an inclination adjustment mechanism (not shown) is provided within tool holder 11 to mutually adjust the inclinations of said IC and bonding tool.
However, in the device of the prior art, it is necessary to perform adjustment by operating the above-mentioned inclination adjustment mechanism each time bonding tool 8 is replaced accompanying changes in the type of IC 1, the bonded component. As this type of adjustment procedure requires a considerable amount of time and labor, in addition to being bothersome for the operator, it is a problem that should be solved in terms of attempting to improve the speed and efficiency of bonding work. In addition, there is also the additional shortcoming that if an error should happen to be made in this adjustment work, there is the risk of that error leading to damage of IC 1 as well as malfunction of the device itself due to the resulting erroneous operation of the device.